


[Podfic] I Love To Be The Underdog

by aaeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaeth/pseuds/aaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days Stiles was going to learn that having a death wish was a bad thing.</p>
<p>=OR=</p>
<p>Five times Stiles got into an argument on Derek's behalf, and the one time he didn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Love To Be The Underdog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love To Be The Underdog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739908) by [CaptainnAustralia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainnAustralia/pseuds/CaptainnAustralia). 



**Download links:** You can download this podfic as a zipped mp3 [here!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080707.zip) (thanks to Jinjurly!)*** This link is down! Jinjurly's archive went down and lost some files.  


**Download from Mediafire**[ Part 1 here! ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xedd2ul0vjl5d7s/I+Love+to+be+the+Underdog+Part+1.mp3) AND [Part 2 here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bbg1nc54x0tcej1/I+Love+to+Be+the+Underdog+Part+2.mp3)*** I have the files saved on my computer now, so let me know if this link goes down. I apologize for this taking so long to fix! And if you enjoy the story, please don't forget to leave comments and kudos to [CaptainnAustralia!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/739908)


End file.
